Some medical conditions may be treated by hypothermia. In many cases, hypothermic therapy within the first few minutes of the onset of a condition may mean the difference between life and death. In some cases in which the patient is spared death, prompt hypothermic therapy may make a dramatic difference in the quality of life of the patient.
Stroke is an example of a medical condition that may be treated by prompt administration of hypothermic therapy. Many patients that suffer strokes die as a result of the stroke, and a significant fraction of those who survive suffer some degree of neurological damage. The neurological damage to the patient may be slowed by the application of hypothermic therapy.
There have been many different techniques studied to produce hypothermia in the body, including invasive and non-invasive techniques, such as the use of cold packs, ice blankets, injecting a cooled saline solution into the blood stream, heating the hypothalamus, cooling the air around the patient, and circulating of a coolant fluid around the patient. Some techniques are more effective than others. Many of these techniques involve bulky apparatuses that are difficult to transport to the patient, and are usually available only in a hospital setting. In addition, many of these techniques rely upon the training of specially skilled hospital personnel. There may be a significant delay in administration of hypothermic therapy while the patient is being taken to the hospital.